La plus belle des rencontres
by Pheydres
Summary: Hasard ou destinée ? Ryo va chercher à le découvrir...


p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2b343d; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"span style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-family: Comic Sans MS, cursive;"spanIl était assis sur son canapé et avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il pensait, à tout et à rien... En fait, il se morfondait plus qu'autre chose. Il soupira, blasé. Il s'ennuyait, en avait marre. Son ami avait raison, ça allait faire 1 mois que sa copine l'avait laissé tomber et il ne sortait plus de chez lui. Mais ce que son ami ne savait pas, c'est qu'il ne tenait pas extrêmement à elle en vérité, il en avait juste assez. Marre de ne pas réussir à trouver quelqu'un qui lui ferait ressentir tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, il n'avait pas eu de peine. Bizarrement, ce fut juste l'événement qui fit remonter à la surface toutes ses petites déceptions de la vie, le plongeant dans un état blasé /br /Et donc il en était là, assis sur son canapé à attendre que le dit ami arrive et lui propose toutes sortes de sorties qui étaient censées lui changer les idées. Il avait été réveillé le matin même par son portable qui vibrait, en faisant un boucan d'enfer selon lui, sur sa table de nuit. Il avait décroché et avait dû écouter son ami lui ordonner de se lever et de se préparer. Il avait vaguement dit oui et après avoir raccroché, il avait regardé l'heure : 12h30. D'accord, il allait se lever...br /br /Il était donc 13h00 quand il dut quitter son canapé chéri pour stopper les petits coups entêtants sur sa porte. À peine eut-il ouvert qu'une voix joyeuse retentit dans toute l'entrée de son /br /-Ryooooo !br /br /Le dit Ryo afficha un sourire clairement forcé et répondit sur un ton faussement enjoué.br /br /-Yamapiiiiiii !br /-Allez caches ta joie va ! Aujourd'hui je vais te sortir un peu ! Ça va te faire du /br /Ryo regarda son ami droit dans les yeux et tenta de lui envoyer une onde super-puissante qui lui ferait comprendre à quel point il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de chez lui. Yamapi sourit de plus belle en l'entraînant hors de l'appartement. Apparemment le coup de l'onde super-uissante, c'était loupé. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir et suivi son ami après avoir eu tout juste le temps de fermer la porte de son /br /Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence puis Yamapi s'arrêta de marcher. Ryo se retourna et vit son ami lui sourire en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'ils allaient rentrer dans le restaurant juste devant eux. Ryo soupira une fois de plus avant de suivre son /br /-Arrête de faire ton malheureux ! En plus, je suis que tu n'as rien manger ce matin, tu dois avoir super faim, ne ?!br /br /Nishikido allait répondre mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps, certain de toute façon que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Comme Ryo se complaisait dans son mutisme, Yamapi dû choisir pour lui. Il observa son ami, tentant de déchiffrer son expression, de deviner ses pensées mais rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas. Il commençait même à se sentir coupable de ne pas réussir à lui remonter le moral malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour. Il se disait son ami mais n'arrivait même pas à lui rendre sa bonne humeur ? Encore quelques échecs et ce sera à lui qu'il faudra remonter le moral...br /br /En définitive, Ryo avait à peine touché à son plat, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Yamapi soupira et se dit qu'il pouvait encore essayer pleins de choses afin d'aider son ami à retrouver le /Une fois sortis de restaurant, il le traîna au cinéma. Ils allèrent voir un film choisi par Yamapi puisque Ryo s'était contenté de lâcher un « j'm'en fout » quand Yamapi lui avait demandé ses préfé /br /Le film débuta, et plus le temps passait, plus Ryo ne cessait de se dire des choses du genre qu'il n'était pas comme ces gens là. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'être ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme eux ? Peut être qu'il n'avait simplement pas de chance, que certaines personnes étaient prédestinées à vivre heureuses alors que d'autres n'avaient en définitive que le malheur comme option? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ce ne serait pas juste, et là Ryo en avait marre. Il comptait bien faire en sorte que la chance tourne, se transférer dans la catégorie : « gens au futur heureux », même s'il ne savait pas comment. Cependant la fin du film le désespéra plus qu'autre chose et il quitta donc la salle en se disant que de toute façon si tout était écrit, alors il suivrait inconsciemment ce qui avait été choisi pour lui. Il ne comptait plus se battre, finalement, il n'en avait pas la force. Tout du moins, c'est-ce qu'il /br /Yamapi constata que son ami avait l'air encore plus déprimé et résigné qu'avant. Il n 'était vraiment pas doué, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : aider son meilleur ami à aller mieux, et résultat : à la fin de la journée, il allait encore plus mal. Il ferait mieux d'arrêter d'essayer d'arranger les choses,. Après tout, peut être que les choses pourraient s'arranger toutes seules, comme des grandes ? Il n'y croyait pas trop mais là, il commençait sérieusement à être à court d'idé /br /Enfin, à court d'idée jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant un karaoké. Sans dire un mot, il attrapa à toute vitesse le bras de son ami à côté de lui et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ryo laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, lui qui était déjà reparti loin dans ses pensées les plus déprimantes. Il s'assirent finalement à une table sur l'allée de droite que formaient l'ensemble des tables, séparées par deux petites allées qui permettaient aux gens de se rendre sans difficultés à la scè /br /-Je te préviens tout de suite, il est hors de question que je chante !br /br /Ryo se détourna de son ami pour parcourir la salle d'un regard blasé comme il savait si bien le faire en ce moment. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes, des groupes de jeunes filles venues passer une soirée entre copines à regarder tous les jeunes hommes présent. D'ailleurs, lui et Yamapi n'était apparemment pas passés inaperçus. Il soupira de dépit. Dire que ces filles n'avaient pas le moindre intérêt à ses yeux. Il les trouvait bien trop superficielles. Il continua son chemin afin d'arriver à la ranger de tables de gauche. A la hauteur de sa propre table mais en face se trouvait un groupe de jeunes hommes. Ils riaient et débordaient de joie de /br /Ryo s'arrêta particulièrement sur l'un deux. Il écarquilla les yeux devant un tel jeune homme. Dire qu'il le trouvait beau serait bien faible, il le trouvait absolument parfait. Ses yeux pétillait de bonne humeur, son visage et ses traits fins lui donnaient l'air d'un ange descendu sur Terre dans le simple but d'illuminer sa vie, ses cheveux mi long lui encadrait le visage et quelques mèches descendaient lui lécher la nuque. Son sourire était tout simplement le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il ne lui ai jamais été donné de voir. Il resta là à le contempler, oubliant tous ses problèmes, en oubliant même son ami à côté de lui et l'endroit où ils se /br /Puis le jeune homme se leva, visiblement encouragé par ses amis. Le voir bouger fit très légèrement redescendre Nishikido sur terre, au moins de quoi lui rappeler où il se trouvait : dans un karaoké. Le jeune homme atteignit la scène et se courba légèrement devant le présentateur/animateur. celui-ci le lui rendit et, tout en souriant, commença les questions habituelles pour le nouveau /br /-Alors alors ! Votre nom jeune homme ?br /-Tegoshi Yuya desu !br /-En voilà un jolie nom, votre âge ?br /-22 /-Très bien, à vous !br /br /Ryo n'avait pas une seule seconde lâché des yeux le jeune homme. Le présentateur avait raison, ce nom était très beau et lui allait à merveille. Tegoshi saisit le micro, légèrement intimidé. Il parcouru rapidement la salle des yeux et croisa le regard de Nishikido. Il resta prisonnier de ce regard envoûtant et frissonna. Lorsque les premières notes de la musiques résonnèrent, il sursauta de surprise, manquant par la même occasion de lâcher le micro. Ryo ne pût s'empêcher de /br /Yamapi, qui jusque là était resté assis sans bouger à écouter ce que racontait le présentateur se tourna vers son ami et le vit sourire. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. C'était un sourire vrai, un sourire destiné à quelque un en particulier. Il aperçu la flamme nouvelle qui brûlait dans les yeux de Nishikido, flamme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Quoi que ressente le jeune, ce devait bien être la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose pareille, car Yamapi ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel é /br /Et en effet, Ryo n'avait jamais ressenti un sentiment comme celui-ci. Tegoshi commença sa chanson, et sa voix fit instantanément s'emballer le cœur de Ryo. Elle était réellement magnifique ! Tegoshi ne cessait de recroiser volontairement son regard, étant comme attiré par ces yeux d'un noir de jais qui le fixaient aussi intensément. Il ne se doutait même pas que ses propres yeux, que son propre regard avait autant d'effet sur le jeune homme assis dans la salle. La chanson se termina et la salle entière applaudi avec entrain ce jeune homme à la voix si /br /Celui-ci quitta la scène et rejoignit sa table où ses amis l'appelaient en le félicitant de sa prestation. Arrivé à la hauteur de Ryo, il s'arrêta presque et encore une fois, croisa le regard de Ryo qui ne l'avait pas encore lâcher des yeux. Mais cette fois -ci, Yuya rompit le lien volontairement, pour regarder ailleurs. Ryo ne put que suivre la direction qu'avait pris le regard du jeune homme et atterri sur la scène. S'il ne rêvait pas, Tegoshi la lui montrait volontairement. Le jeune homme reprit sa route et s'assit avec ses amis. Il se tourna vers Ryo et celui-ci pût lire nettement le demande muette présente dans son /br /Le présentateur débriefa quelques minutes sur la prestation de Tegoshi, quelques minutes durant lesquelles Ryo avait fixé intensément la scène comme si elle allait lui donner la réponse à la demande silencieuse que lui avait faite le jeune /br /-Alors, quelque un d'autre pour nous chanter une petite chanson ?br /br /Ryo écarquilla les yeux avant de soupirer, ça paraissait tellement évident qu'il se trouvait vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce que lui voulait le jeune homme. Il se leva alors, pour la plus grande surprise de Yamapi qui ne comprenait pas mais alors pas du tout ce qui se passait. Ryo lui lança un regard déterminé avant de s'avancer vers la scè /br /Le présentateur l'accueilli et le salua avant de recommencer son rituel de questions :br /br /-Parfait, un nouveau participant ! Votre nom jeune homme ?br /-Nishikido Ryo desu..br /-Bien bien, votre âge ?br /-25 ansbr /-Très bien ! À vous alors !br /br /Ryo saisit le micro que lui tendait l'homme et se tourna vers son ami qui était...mort de rire. Il sourit lui-même, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Puis il se tourna vers Tegoshi qui le regardait intensément. Ryo rougit très légèrement et se détourna quelque peu. La chanson commença, et il l'exécuta à merveille. Sa voix chaude allant parfaitement avec la chanson. Le public était visiblement ravi de sa prestation. Il retourna vite s'asseoir, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues à vitesse grand /br /br /br /-Tegoshi ? On devrait y aller là, tu vas être en retard, ne ?br /-Ano~Oui, j' /br /Tegoshi avait profité de la chanson de Ryo pour le contempler à sa guise et c'était dingue ce qu'il le trouvait beau, particulier, envoûtant... Il était heureux qu'il ai comprit sa requête et soit aller sur scène. Maintenant, il connaissait son nom. Mais il devait bientôt partir. Et il s'était dit que peut être Ryo comprendrait s'il lui faisait une autre requête sous-entendue. Il se leva donc le regard déterminé et se dirigea vers la scène, sous le regard étonné de ses amis et de /br /-Tiens ?! Encore vous ?br /br /Tegoshi sourit et ré /br /-C'est une soirée un peu spéciale pour moi, c'est une soirée d'au revoir. Je ne faisais que loger à l'hôtel Sakura pendant mon séjour à Tokyo. Je repars ce soir donc ... br /br /Tegoshi avait dit tout ça en fixant Ryo droit dans les yeux. Il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement pour qu'il comprenne, et puis surtout vu les conditions, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il interpréta une nouvelle chanson, et pour la deuxième fois, tout le monde l'applaudi avec entrain. Ryo lui était complètement chamboulé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de semblable pour personne d'autre auparavant et c'est justement ce qui lui paraissait dingue ! Il ne connaissait que le nom de ce jeune homme, et son simple regard aurait réussi à lui faire ressentir tout ça ? Il se sentait défaillir dès que ses yeux se posaient sur lui, son cœur s'emballait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser la voix du jeune homme en boucle, la plus douce des mélodies qu'il n'ai jamais /br /-Ano~Ryo ! Réveille toi !br /br /Ryo fit papillonner ses paupières quelques secondes avant de porter son attention vers son ami, à côté de /br /-Hai, gomen ! Eh ?! Mais il est où ?br /-Eh ?!br /br /Ryo se contorsionna sur sa chaise afin de regarder dans toute la salle, mais il dut vite en conclure qu'il n'était véritablement plus là.br /br /-Le garçon qui chantait y'a pas deux secondes ? Il est ou ?br /-Ryo, ça va faire 10 minutes que tu es parti LOIN dans tes pensées et que tu ne m'entends même pas quand je te parle ! Il est déjà parti ! T'as pas entendu, il rentre chez lui ce soir, il devait sûrement être pressé. Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu le connais pas, tu t'attendais à ce qu'il vienne te dire au revoir ?br /br /Yamapi pouffa avant de se rendre compte de la mine paniquée qu'affichait son meilleur /br /-Ça fait que 10 minutes, il est peut être encore à son hôtel !br /br /Ryo venait de lui crier dans les oreilles tout en se levant, le regard rempli d' /br /-Ano~ Peut être oui, mais...br /-Le Sakura hôtel, c'est bien ça ? Eh ? Mais c'est pas une chaîne d'hôtel ça ?br /-Oui, y'en a un dans presque tous les quartiers de la /-Noooonnnnnnbr /-Eh ! Panique pas, on va le retrouver si tu y tiens tant que ça !br /-C'est vrai, tu veux bien m'aider ?!br /-Ryo, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure quand tu le regardais, je t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux de toute ma vie, alors oui, je vais t'aider .Même si je trouve que ça fait un peu fanatique de le suivre jusqu'à son hôtel comme ça..mais /-Mais non, c'est lui qui voulait que je le suive. *big smile*br /-Si tu le dis...br /-Mais oui je le dis, bon viens dépêche toi ! Je t'expliquerai après !br /br /Ryo et Yamapi sortirent en trombe du karaoké et appelèrent un taxi. Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta près d'eux, il ouvrirent la portière et s'engouffrèrent à l'inté /br /-Au Sakura hôtel, s'il vous plait !br /-Ano~Excusez moi, mais lequel ?br /-Le plus près d'ici !br /-Tout de suite !br /br /La voiture se mit en route tandis que Ryo ne cessait de gesticuler, ne tenant plus en /br /-Du calme Ryo ! On va le retrouver je te dis !br /br /Ryo se contenta d'hocher nerveusement la tê /br /-Vous êtes arrivés !br /-Merci !br /br /Yamapi paya le chauffer et sortit à la suite de son ami. Celui-ci couru a moitié vers l'entrée de l'hôtel et se précipita à la réception, faisant sursauter la jeune femme derrière son /br /-Bonjour ! Excusez moi mais est-ce qu'un certain Yuya Tegoshi logerait chez vous, il devait repartir ce soir ?br /br /La jeune femme tapa nerveusement sur son clavier devant l'air pressant et paniqué de /br /-Non, désolé, nous n'avons aucune réservation à ce /br /Ryo se retourna précipitamment, attrapa au passage le bras de Yamapi qui venait de le rejoindre dans le hall de l'hôtel et se précipita vers la sortie. Ils appelèrent un nouveau taxi et répétèrent l'opération, demandant au chauffeur de les emmener à l'hôtel Sakura le plus proche de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le chauffeur regarda le bâtiments derrière les jeunes hommes qui virent bien qu'il ne comprenait pas leurs demande. Il allait parler mais Ryo ne lui en laissa pas le tempsbr /br /-À part celui-ci !br /-D'accord, d'accord ! Installez vous !br /br /Les deux jeunes hommes obtempérèrent et ils reprirent la route en direction d'un nouvel hô /Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta et Ryo sortit comme une flèche direction : la ré /br /-Bonjour ! Est-ce qu'un jeune homme du nom de Yuya Tegoshi loge chez vous ? Il devait partir ce /-Ano~Il vient de partir, désolé. Mais puis-je vous demander votre nom ?br /br /Ryo hésita quelque peu avant de lui répondre tandis que Yamapi venait de le /br /-Nishikido Ryo /br /La jeune femme sourit et lui tendit un /br /-Il vous a laissé un /-Eh ?!br /br /Les deux jeunes hommes avaient montré leur surprise à l'unisson. Ryo se saisit du papier et le déplia./spanbr /br /br /br /br /span/span/p  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-family: Comic Sans MS, cursive;"span style="font-family: Cursive;"emTegoshi Yuyabr /br /Yokohama Kohoku-kubr /br /06 3/em/span/span/span/div  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2b343d; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"span style="font-size: 12px;"span style="font-family: Comic Sans MS, cursive;"span style="font-family: Cursive;"br /spanbr /spanbr /-Il a dû être coupé.br /-Tu crois... Il veut que je le trouve, je le savais ! Il habite à Yokohama dans l'arrondissement de Kohoku-ku !br /br /Yamapi regarda son ami. Encore cette même lueur de pure bonheur dans ses yeux. Il sourit en pensant que c'était lui qu'il l'avait emmené dans un karaoké, et donc qu'il avait, par extension, un peu réussi lui aussi à lui remonter le moral. Même s'il remercierait mille fois ce mystérieux jeune homme s'il le recroisait un /br /-N'empêche qu'il vient de partir... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Aller là bas et tenter de le retrouver ?br /br /Ryo se revisualisa le visage de Tegoshi et son sourire. Puis il se tourna vers son ami et répondit avec détermination : br /br /-Oui !br /br /-br /Yamapi n'avait pas pu l'accompagner, il était donc venu seul à Yokohama. Suivant les conseils de son ami, Ryo n'était pas parti le soir même mais le lendemain, histoire de s'organiser un minimum avant de partir. Il avait déjà cherché l'adresse de Tegoshi, le seul problème étant qu'il y avait plus de 4 Yuya Tegoshi dans tous son quartier qui était énormément peuplé. Il avait fait sa valise, prenant soin de mettre la petite liste d'adresses qu'il avait faite dans sa veste, à l'avance pour être sûr de ne pas l' /br /Et donc il se trouvait là, sur le quai de la gare de yokohama. Il sortit de la gare et attrapa un taxi, lui demandant de se rendre à la première adresse de sa liste. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il risquait d'être dur de retrouver SON Yuya Tegoshi parmi tous les autres. Le véhicule le déposa devant un petit immeuble. Il monta jusqu'à l'appartement indiqué et vit la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner. Un jeune couple et leur petite fille sortirent. Ryo les regarda s'éloigner et se résigna à les suivre vers la sortie. Visiblement, ce n'était pas ici. Sa deuxième tentative ne fut pas plus fructueuse que la première. Un vieux monsieur lui avait ouvert et lui avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, Ryo lui avait répondu qu'il s'était trompé de porte avec un sourire gêné. Il était donc reparti une deuxième fois bredouille. Il décida de procéder autrement pour les prochaines adresses. Une fois sorti du taxi qui l'avait mené devant un grand immeuble moderne, il s'était posté sur le trottoir d'en face et avait scruté la rue et particulièrement l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il mettrait le temps qu'il fallait, mais il attendrait ici jusqu'à ce que qu'il en tombe de fatigue. Et à ce moment là seulement il irait vérifier. Mais si il pouvait éviter la gêne de débouler encore une fois chez un inconnu, il le ferait !br /br /Il resta plus de deux heures à patienter dans cette rue, jusqu'à ce qu'IL le voit. SON Tegoshi venait d'apparaître au coin de la rue et se déplaçait avec aisance parmi tous les passants, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ryo sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était environ 12h30. Il reprit sa contemplation de Tegoshi jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans l'immeuble. Il traversa alors rapidement la rue et entra discrètement à sa suite. Il attendit de voir les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer pour s'avancer et regarder l'étage qui était indiqué. Une fois la machine arrivé à destination, il l'a rappela et entra dans la cabine. Il demanda le même étage que le jeune homme précédemment. Une fois lui-même arrivé à destination, il sortit de l'appareil et se mit à chercher le bon appartement. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouver, il sourit et tourna les talons afin de retourner à son hô /br /Vu l'heure à laquelle il avait vu Tegoshi rentrer chez lui, il se doutait qu'il rentrait pour la pose de midi avant de retourner travailler. Il ne devait pas travailler bien loin de l'endroit où il habitait pour pouvoir se permettre de rentrer chez lui tous les midis. Il en était venu à cette déduction pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient un lundi et que tous le monde travaillait les lundis (raison pour laquelle Yamapi n'avait pas pu l'accompagner d'ailleurs). Lui avait une semaine de vacances qui était particulièrement bien tombée...br /br /Il avait décider de se lever très tôt le lendemain pour ne pas rater Tegoshi lorsqu'il sortirait de chez lui pour se rendre à son travail. Et en effet, il se leva à 4h00 du matin, réveillé par son portable qu'il avait prit soin de programmer (et surtout de monter le son de la sonnerie du réveil s'il voulait réussir à bien se réveiller). Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était près et une heure pétante après son réveil, il patientait devant l'immeuble de Yuya. Celui-ci pointa le bout de son nez à 7h32 précise. Ryo n'avait rien trouver d'autre à faire que de regarder sa montre toutes les minutes... Une fois le jeune homme parti et surtout hors de vue, Ryo entra dans l'immeuble et se rendit devant la porte de l'appartement du jeune homme et glissa un papier sous la porte. Puis il fit demi tour afin d'aller faire un tour en attendant le retour du jeune /br /-br /br /Tegoshi était lessivé, sa matinée de travail ayant été des plus fatigantes et agitées. C'est donc avec bonheur qu'il se dirigeait vers son petit chez lui. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, attendit patiemment de se retrouver devant sa porte et inséra la clé dans la serrure, tourna, savoura le petit clic indiquant l'ouverture de la porte et pénétra dans l'entrée avant de refermer sa porte. Il s'appuya contre celle-ci tout en poussant un soupir d'aise. Que c'était bon de rentrer chez soi. Il enleva ses chaussures sur place et les ramassa. Il remarqua alors un papier à ses pieds. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et écarquilla les yeux. Il s'agissait du mot qu'il avait laissé à la réception de l'hôtel à l'intention de Ryo Nishikido, le jeune homme au regard envoûtant du karaoké. Il n'en revenait pas ! En dessous de son mot était inscrite une phrase : Dis, tu voulais vraiment que je te trouve ? Yuya sentit un sourire naître sur son visage, ne cessant de s'agrandir. Il l'avait fait ! Il l'avait retrouvé ! Il sentit alors un sentiment de légère panique s'insinuer en lui. Il était ici ? Où ? Et comment il allait pouvoir lui parler ? Il parti dans son salon quelques minutes et revint vers l'entrée, un sourire aux lè /br /-br /br /Ryo attendait, il attendait patiemment. Ca faisait bien 10 minutes que Yuya était rentré dans son appartement. Il ne savait trop ce qu'il attendait d'ailleurs. Peut être que Tegoshi n'avait tout simplement pas vu le mot. Peut être qu'il l'avait trouvé et jeté à la poubelle en espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas le déranger, peut être que... Ryo fut coupé dans son débat intérieur par le bruit d'un papier par terre. Il s'avança vers la porte de Yuya et vit le petit mot par terre. Ah il ne l'avait pas jeter mais l'avait repasser de l'autre côté de la porte, c'était une possibilité... Il le prit et le regarda, en dessous de sa phrase était écrit une énorme « OUI ! » Il fit alors un énorme sourire, sentant le bonheur refaire surface en lui, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de /br /Puis il entendit un gros boum de l'autre de côté de la porte et à peine deux secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrait sur le jeune homme, un sourire timide mais les yeux pétillant de bonheur. Comme à chaque apparition du jeune homme, Ryo sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il répondit lui aussi par un sourire timide. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait encore jamais réfléchit à ce qu'il lui dirait s'il parvenait à le retrouver... Yuya le contemplait visiblement autant que lui le contemplait. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un murmure auquel répondit Ryo :br /br /-Nishikido Ryo...br /-Tegoshi Yuya...br /br /Le dit Yuya fit un sourire absolument éblouissant qui fit frissonner son aîné. Il se décala et fit signe à Ryo d'entrer, souriant toujours. Celui-ci obtempéra et se déchaussa avant de brièvement étudier l'appartement du plus jeune. Il était mignon et respirait la joie de vivre, parfaitement à l'image de son propriétaire ! Celui-ci s'était avancé pour se mettre à hauteur de son invité avant de prendre la /br /-Ano~tu as réussis à me retrouver alors..., j'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas sans mon numéro de téléphone...br /-Disons qu'avant de te trouver je suis tombé sur un jeune couple et un petit vieux -_-', c'est dingue le nombre de personne qui porte aussi ton nom...br /-Ah...Gomen...br /-T'excuse pas .br /br /Un silence légèrement gêné s'installa. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire, aucun n'y avait ne serait ce que pensé, espérant simplement se revoir. C'est vrai, que disait-on à un jeune homme que l'on avait chercher et retrouver alors qu'on ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, se contentant d'échanger un regard. La seule chose que Ryo trouva à faire fut de déballer tout ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis deux /br /-Ano~Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant pour quelqu'un alors que je n'ai fait que te voir et croiser ton regard, tout ça en même pas deux heures dans un karaoké. Rien que de le dire me fait me rendre compte à quel point c'est bizarre... 'J'ai voulu te retrouver, alors que je ne te connaissais pas, mais quand j'ai lu le mot à l'hôtel, alors je me suis dit qu'aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, peut être que tu ressentais la même chose que moi..;br /-...br /br /Tegoshi l'avait écouté, et plus il entendait son aîné parler et confier ce qu'il ressentait, plus il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Quand Ryo eut finit de parler, il se rapprocha de lui et ditbr /br /-On ne se connait pas beaucoup, mais je sais que tu t'appelles Ryo Nishikido, que tu as 25 ans, que tes yeux sont les plus envoûtant que je n'ai jamais vu. Et je sais désormais que je crois aux coups de foudre. Il faut le vivre pour le croire, ne Ryo ?!br /br /Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comme il avait rêver ses deux derniers jours que Yuya lui dise ça...br /br /-Hai /br /Il plongea un regard fou d'amour dans celui de Yuya qui le lui rendit, son visage irradiant de bonheur. Puis Ryo s'avança lentement, timidement et caressa la main de Tegoshi avec la sienne. Celui-ci enlaça leurs doigts et, de son autre main vint caresser la joue de Ryo. Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, Yuya releva la tête et Ryo baissa la sienne. Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Ryo n'avait jamais ressentit autant d'amour pour quelqu'un et il savait au plus profond de lui-même que Yuya ressentait la même chose, et ce simple fait ne faisait qu'augmenter le bonheur dans lequel il se trouvait. Ils se séparèrent et restèrent ainsi, yeux dans les yeux un certain moment. Ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours, ils ne s'étaient vus pour la première qu'il y avait deux jours, ils s'étaient parlés pour la première fois il y avait moins de trente minutes, et ils s' /br /-br /br /« -Moshi moshi !br /-Ryo ! Ca va faire une heure que j'essai de t'appeler ! Alors que c'est urgeeeeeennnntttt !br /-Ben dit au lieu de crier', qu'est-ce que t'as ?br /-Le DVD que je t'ai prêté, il est où ?br /-Sur ma table de salon...-_-'br /-Eh ?! Ah ben oui. Ben c'est /-Ah...T'es déjà chez moi...br /-Ben oui tu répondais pas au téléphone alors...Bon je te laisse, je suppose que tu dois être occupé !br /-Exact ! A plus !br /- bye! »br /br /-C'était qui ?br /-Ah .br /br /Ryo se tourna et prit la coupe de champagne que lui tendait /br /-A notre premier mois ensemble !br /-A notre premier mois !br /br /Ryo fit un sourire éblouissant puis but une gorgée de champagne. Leur premier mois... 1 mois qu'il avait retrouvé son cadet chez lui et un mois qu'ils se voyaient le plus souvent possible. Ryo avait déjà trouvé un nouveau travail à Yokohama et devait bientôt emménager officiellement chez Yuya. Officiellement car il passait déjà plus de la moitié de son temps chez /1 mois qu'ils filaient le parfait amour tous les /br /Ryo posa sa coupe su la petite table de salon et ouvrit grand les bras en regardant Tegoshi et en souriant comme un gamin. Yuya sourit, posa sa coupe à toute vitesse et se jeta dans les bras de son aîné. Ils avaient pu se rendre compte à quel point ils aimaient les câlins, l'un comme l'autre. Yuya regarda Ryo dans les yeux, une lueur de désir y apparaissant, faisant frissonner son aîné. Ryo sourit et embrassa son cadet d'abord doucement puis le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, leur lèvres s'attrapant avec amour. Ryo mêla le bout de sa langue au baiser et Yuya lui laissa le passage sans se faire prier. Leur langue se rencontrèrent pour entamer une danse complexe connue d'eux seuls. L'une des mains de Ryo vint se poser sur la nuque de Tegoshi tandis que l'autre caressait sa hanche avec amour. Yuya laissa quant à lui ses mains vagabonder dans le dos de son amant, allant des épaules jusqu'à la chute de reins, arrachant à chaque fois un léger gémissement de plaisir à Ryo. Yuya passa sa main sous la chemise de son amant afin de caresser son torse. Il suivait les lignes fines des muscles de Ryo. Quand Tegoshi commença à déboutonner doucement la dite chemise, Nishikido passa ses mains jusque sous les fesses de son cadet et le souleva quelque peu. Instinctivement, Yuya enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Nishikido et celui-ci l'emmena vers la chambre du plus jeune. Il déposa son cadet avec douceur sur son lit et lui sourit avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Il commença lui aussi à enlever la chemise de Yuya alors que lui avait déjà terminé avec la sienne. Tegoshi la fit justement glisser le long des épaules de Ryo, caressant par la même occasion sa peau qu'il mourait déjà d'envie de goûter. Quand Ryo en eut finit avec la chemise de Yuya, il quitta sa bouche pour s'égarer dans son cou qu'il parsemait de milliers de petits baisers qui avaient tous le don de faire perdre pied au plus jeune. Yuya ne pouvait retenir les soupirs d'aise provoquer par toutes les caresses de son amant. Ryo continuait d'explorer le torse de son cadet avec toujours plus de délice puis, n'y tenant plus, il retourna vers ses lèvres qui appelaient les siennes, les attiraient comme des aimants s'attirent. Yuya enleva complètement la chemise de Ryo et la jeta négligemment avant de retourner à l'inspection méticuleuse de la moindre parcelle de peau de son amant. Il la trouvait douce, sucrée, il embrassait le cou de son aîné comme s'il s'en abreuvait. Ryo reprit son périple le long du torse de Yuya qu'il parsemait de baiser, y mêlant maintenant le bout de sa langue pour le plus grand plaisir de Tegoshi qui se cambra instinctivement quand son aîné arriva à la limite de son pantalon. La respiration du plus jeune devenait de plus en plus saccadé à mesure que les battements de son cœurs s'accéléraient. Il laissa ses mains qui parcouraient toujours le torse de son amant descendre jusqu'au pantalon de Ryo et commencer à le déboutonner. Ryo sourit légèrement, son propre souffle était également devenu court. Il voulu faire exactement comme son amant mais fut arrêter par la ceinture. Ryo n'avait jamais autant détester cet accessoire que maintenant, et c'est donc rageusement, et sous les rires de Tegoshi, qu'il l'a jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce après avoir enfin réussi à l'enlever complètement. Il s'attaqua ensuite au boutons du jeans du cadet qui, lui, jouait avec les cheveux de son aîné et lui caressait langoureusement les épaules comme pour lui faire perdre pied plus encore. Ce qui réussit parfaitement puisque c'est avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage que Ryo enleva complètement le vêtement de son amant avant de le jeter à côté du lit. Puis il se redressa et glissa un de ses genou vers l'entrejambe de Tegoshi tout en retournant prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il commença alors de lents va-et-vient exerçant une légère pression sur la partie intime de Yuya. Au premier contact, le cadet gémit de plaisir et de frustration, Ryo avait une totale emprise sur lui et ses émotions. Tegoshi se reprit quelque peu et pinça les côtes de Ryo qui sursauta de surprise. Yuya en profita pour inverser les positions, un sourire sensuel aux lè /br /-C'est mon tour maintenant...br /br /Yuya Enleva le pantalon de son aîné et se mit à rouler doucement du bassin faisant écarquiller les yeux à Ryo, en même temps qu'un gémissement équivoque lui échappait. Yuya savourait sa vengeance...autant que Ryo. Celui-ci attira rapidement Tegoshi vers lui, une main derrière sa nuque, et l'autre caressant langoureusement la chute de ses reins. Puis, sentant qu'il perdait de plus en plus pied, il ré inversa sans trop de difficultés la situation et se retrouva à califourchon sur Tegoshi qui lui sourit malicieusement. Ryo l'embrassa alors fougueusement. Lui comme son amant commençait à en vouloir plus. Il laissa ses mains descendrent jusqu'à la limite du boxer de Tegoshi. Il passa doucement ses doigts sous le tissus. Yuya se cambra légèrement pour bien lui indiquer qu'il pouvait continuer. Ryo sourit et retira lentement le vêtement pour l'envoyer loin. Tegoshi en fit de même avec le boxer de Ryo, tout en prenant soin de frôler sa partie intime au passage. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient au même point d'excitation, leurs respirations saccadés, leur rythmes cardiaques effrénés et la sueurs qui commençait à perler sur leur front : ils n'en pouvaient plus. Ryo caressa doucement les cuisses de Tegoshi, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son cadet. Un regard aussi fou d'amour que celui qu'il avait posé sur son cadet un mois plus tôt, un regard qui exprimait tout simplement « Je t'aime et je n'aime que toi ! ». Yuya l'embrassa tendrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui, tout en entourant ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant. Doucement, Ryo entra en son cadet. Yuya se crispa et se pinça les lèvres avec force pour s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Mais très vite, la douleur laissa place au plaisir et il se détendit. Ryo n'avait pas cessé de lui demander si ça allait, faisant sourire tendrement Tegoshi. Il entama alors de lents mouvement d'abords, puis de plus en plus rapides. Chaque mouvement de bassin ne faisait qu'augmenter la vague de plaisir qui les submergeaient ainsi que l'intensité de leurs baisers déjà passionnés. Dans un ultime coup de bassin, ils atteignirent l'apogée de leurs plaisir, un plaisir si intense qu'ils le ressentaient dans tous leurs corps, comme s'il se déplaçait dans leur sang, leurs provoquant à chaque seconde un nouveau frisson de délice. Ryo se laissa tomber à côté de son amant et l'accueilli quand celui-ci vint se blottir contre son torse. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à savourer leur première nuit d'amour depuis leur /br /-Ne Ryo, je t' /-Je t'aime aussi /br /Ryo embrassa son amant et ils finirent par s'endormirent en pensant l'un comme l'autre que désormais, les karaokés deviendraient leur loisir préférés, ils leurs devaient bien ça...br /br /Fin./span/span/span/p 


End file.
